The goal of the Cell Biology Core is to make available to members of the Yale DRC the instrumentation, technical personnel, and expertise for the analysis of cell function in areas of research related to diabetes. The Core focuses primarily on imaging techniques (both light and electron microscopy), and also offers quantitative infra-red imaging of gels and multiwall plates. Emphasis is given to immunocytochemical methods, and to the dynamic light microscopy imaging of living cells containing fluorescent markers, using standard epifluorescence, total internal reflection, and confocal (including spinning disk) techniques. In addition, the core offers leading edge techniques such as electron microscopy tomography and three different types of super-resolution microscopy (STED, FPALM, and SIM). DRC investigators will be trained in various imaging techniques as required for their work. It is anticipated that the services provided by the Core will permit the elucidation of wide-ranging aspects of cell function that are critical to understanding diabetes pathophysiology.